In a parallel link mechanism, a plurality of links are connected in parallel by joints between a base and an end effector. Some or all of the links are driven by an actuator to drive and control the end effector to an arbitrary position or attitude.
Patent Literature 1 has found that, when the end effector is in an attitude away from the point of origin, the rigidity of the parallel link mechanism is reduced to cause vibration at the time the mechanism is driven.
In response to the above finding, a controller described in Patent Literature 1 suppresses the vibration by changing the values of parameters of a control system (hereinafter referred to as “control parameters”) such that responsiveness of an actuator is reduced as the mechanical rigidity is reduced and as the feed speed of the actuator is increased.